


interstellar

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post FFXV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: - angst poems?? again?? more likely than you think- Noct's POV





	interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> \- nyxnoct week day 5!

\---

 

look at me

falling apart

just like You

it's so stupid it hurts

 

another world would carry us lighter

not push us around with gilded hands

just like You

so beautiful

 

we'd spend our lives

with our head in the stars

not like You

dying at the lord's feet

 

i would have asked you then

as you braided promises into my hair

it's just as You

carvings you couldn't say the words to

 

nothing was so much sweeter

than your eyes in the middle of the night

so darling, You

i'm drowning in eyes of glittering steel

 

it's all i need, kissed

into an oblivion where only we have the keys 

it's just like You

to kiss tears away when they do not stop

 

don't walk away

don't leave the glaive

don't leave You

i never could anyway

 

spend your life with mine

both sad and pieced together

but still with You

did you count down the days until i died

 

so long fallen one

a place among the stars remains

just for You

spend your life with mine

 

come back to me

once you've seen the void blue eyes

it wasn't for you

a deep grey grave, skies bury me

 

far apart and counting time

but still no minutes remain

to be with You

in another life we would remain

 

an age devoid of all grace

something to say for the bastard gods

they took You

they took You

 

far apart and far away

can you feel hollow blood

running through you

or did it sink within my heart

 

look at me

fallen knight with broken swords

they tricked You

and we pay with our lives

 

a walk through empires

like dancing on a blade

and it's all i wanted

a sorrow

a deep heartache

dear, lost one

sent to laughing gods

you were a king

and you laughed louder than they ever could -- 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- thanks all for reading!
> 
> \- you can reach me at my [tumblr](http://zanarkand-daydreams.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/animaswickedson) Thanks again!


End file.
